


Another Big Problem

by weardodo



Series: Big Problem [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, slight come-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weardodo/pseuds/weardodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequal to Big Problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Big Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry....sorta... no, actually that's a lie, I'm not sorry at all ^^
> 
> I just couldn't resist to make it into a series, the fic just kinda wrote itself again tbh, and I learned to never block your own creative flow ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd, blahblahblah, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you like it!

 

 

It’s not that he’s addicted to Peter’s dick, but… okay, so he might be slightly addicted to Peter’s huge dick, but in his defense, he really can’t help it.

 

Peter’s dick is just beautiful, even when not fully erect – not that Stiles has seen the man’s cock being not fully erect many times, but still.

 

It has the perfect girth and length, and a big glistering shiny red head with a slit like a small mouth that’s drooling pre-come every-time Stiles looks at it. And as if that isn’t enough to make Stiles drool and hard like a rock, underneath the base runs this thick vein that’s throbbing with life every-time Stiles touches it.

 

And he’s touched it a lot since that first time in the elevator.

 

He wanted it to be a one-time thing, he really did, but just a few days later, after another pack-meeting and after a lot of innuendous looks and pelvic movements from Peter, he just couldn’t stay away. So when the meeting was over, he blatantly stared at the man’s crotch before locking eyes with the man and licking his lips.

 

Peter just grinned, knowing exactly what Stiles was thinking about, and when Stiles drove away, parking his Jeep just a few miles down the road at a quiet parking-lot, he waited.

 

He waited for not even ten minutes, already palming his own dick at the thought, when suddenly the passenger-door opened and Peter slid in.

 

“We really should stop meeting like this, Stiles, people might start to talk,” Peter playfully said, and Stiles really couldn’t think of some witty response at the moment, because the sight of the man’s big bulge and the knowledge of what exactly was hiding beneath those layers of fabric had already taken control of all his thoughts.

 

He sucked the man off and shamelessly came in his own pants when he felt Peter’s come pulsing down his throat. Peter tucked himself away – how the hell the man manages to pack that thing away in pants that tight is still a mystery to Stiles – and slid back out of the car just as Stiles turned on the ignition to drive away.

 

This is so wrong, and he really should’ve left it at those two times, but alas, his brain thought otherwise.

 

He started to dream of Peter’s cock, and not only at night, but also during the day, during his classes no less, earning a few raised eyebrows from his wolfie friends. They could probably smell his arousal, and Algebra taught by old Mrs. Becker is definitely nothing to get aroused about. Luckily they didn’t mention it aloud.

 

But he didn’t just have fantasies about the feeling of Peter’s big head thrusting against the back of his throat, almost making him choke, or the taste of Peter’s come as it pulsed down his throat. No, he also started to think of other things, of other ways that Peter could use his machine of death on Stiles, other ways that Stiles could be stretched, and that thought suddenly started to become all encompassing.

 

He started to masturbate using his fingers, trying to stretch himself as much as he could manage while thinking about Peter pushing inside him, breaking him in half and taking him hard. He thinks of Peter breathing heavily into his ear, telling him to take it, to take his huge cock like a good boy, and every-time he thinks of that, Stiles comes so hard that he has to clean his walls as well as his bed.

 

After a few weeks of random rendezvous, a lot of dick-sucking, and numerous sleepless nights, Stiles decides to take matters into his own hands.

 

One night, after a pack-meeting, and after calling his dad, telling him he’ll be staying at Scotts that night, he waits for Peter to leave and he follows him to his apartment, making sure to keep enough distance so that the older werewolf wouldn’t notice.

 

He grabs his bottle of lube from the glove-compartment, and the XXL condom he never could manage to throw away (funny how life works out sometimes), before hopping out of the car and walking to the apartment he saw Peter entering only minutes before.

 

“I need you to fuck me,” he says the moment Peter opens the door, after all, there’s no reason to beat around the bush.

 

Peter looks at him with an eyebrow raised way up high onto his forehead, before stepping aside and inviting him in with a courteous wave of his hand.

 

“By all means, do come in,” he says with a devilish grin, and Stiles would lie if he said that the way Peter looks at him doesn’t go straight to his dick.

 

Stiles walks in and curiously looks around. Peter’s apartment isn’t big, but it’s definitely not small either, especially not for a man living alone.

 

Besides a leather couch and a big leather armchair, there’s antique furniture, like a coffee-table, a tv-cabinet holding a decent sized flatscreen, and three bookcases. It all looks pretty home-y and he would love to go through Peter’s book-collection, but this isn’t a social call, so he turns around to face the man instead.

 

“I’d offer you something to drink, but I don’t delude myself by thinking you’re actually here to make nice, so…” Peter does that same courteous wave again, only now he’s motioning towards a hallway, no doubt leading to the man’s bedroom.

 

Stiles swallows audibly while walking past the man and towards the hallway, Peter quickly following track, resting his hand on Stiles’ lower back to lead him.

 

The moment they both enter the bedroom, Stiles doesn’t even get a chance to look around, as he’s pushed onto the bed with a force that speaks of werewolf strength. He probably shouldn’t find it so hot, but he does and he can feel his dick starting to strain against his pants.

 

“Remove your clothes and spread your legs.”

 

The way Peter said it was if like he was just offering a suggestion, but Stiles knows better, so he removes his shirt and starts undoing his pants.

 

He’s laying there, completely naked, with Peter Hale looking at his body, letting his eyes roam up and down, and he really should find this weird, but somehow he doesn’t. He doesn’t find it weird at all. It feels good, it feels good to see the older werewolf’s lust-filled eyes looking at him like he’s something to enjoy. It feels good to be wanted.

 

Peter walks up to the bed, getting on on his knees while looking him right in the eyes, and Stiles can feel the way his dick jumps at that.

 

Before Stiles even has a chance to get nervous or think about it too much, the older werewolf grabs his dick and bends down, letting his mouth envelop him whole in just one smooth motion.

 

Okay, so this is definitely new. He’s been sucking Peter’s cock for weeks now, but not once, not ever, has Peter helped him out. He always thought it was some sort of unspoken agreement, that Peter felt he was too good to return the favor or something. After all, it was Stiles who wanted his cock and not vice versa, so he accepted that little fact without any complaint.

 

And, Jesus, Peter definitely knows what he’s doing, because the way he’s playing with Stiles’ balls is just short of divine. He’s so aroused that he can already feel his orgasm building up inside him, and Peter really need to stop right now, because he can’t take this any longer, and…

 

“Peter, you need to stop, I’m gonna – I – _Oh Fuck_!”

 

The moment Stiles feels the older man sucking him dry and releasing his dick, Peter climbs on top of him and crushes their mouths together, opening up and releasing his own come into Stiles’ mouth before he starts licking into it with earnest.

 

Of course he’s tasted his own come before, but never like this, like he just blew his own load into his own mouth, and the way Peter is thrusting his tongue into him, like he desperately wants to taste him while tongue-fucking him like _that_ , well, that’s a whole newborn kink all together.

 

The funny thing is, that was actually the first time he and Peter kissed.

 

It just never really was something they thought about doing, it was just always Stiles drooling over his cock and that’s it, no other physical ‘intimate’ contact of any sort – well, except for Peter licking and biting his neck that is.

 

“So, ” Peter grins into his mouth, “now that you’re nice and relaxed, I want you to take those two pillows and place them beneath yourself while you show me your ass.”

 

Peter gets off the bed, and Stiles does as he’s told, because although this had all been very _very_ nice, that wasn’t exactly what he had come for, and he still craves the feeling of Peter inside of him.

 

He gets on his belly and places the two head-pillows underneath his pelvis, making his ass stick in the air and making him feel extremely exposed. It’s a good thing he’s too excited to really feel embarrassed about all this, because it’s not every-day you splay yourself out and show someone your hole like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

 

Peter doesn’t seem to mind though, in fact the opposite is true if the little content noises he’s making are anything to go by. Stiles strains his neck so that he can see what’s going on behind him and Peter’s removing his clothes, licking his lips while looking straight at Stiles’ ass with pupils blown black with lust.

 

“I’m going to enjoy ruining that tight ass of yours,” Peter notes as he climbs on the bed behind him and starts kneading his cheeks.

 

Stiles can see the man’s gigantic cock bouncing up and down, its head glistering with little drops of pre-come and he suddenly remembers the lube and condom that are still in his pants. He clambers to the side of the bed a bit, grabbing for his pants and before Peter has a chance to protest his sudden movements, he takes out the lube and the little square package and throws them next to the man’s knee.

 

“Well, well, well, someone came prepared,” Peter hums contently, and Stiles can hear how the man opens the cap of the lube before he feels a bit of cold liquid being splashed between his cleft.

 

“I’m not going to eat you out today, Stiles, but I am going to use my fingers and make your hole nice and ready before I give you my cock,” the man says with a promise and Stiles can feel how his cheeks are spread wider and how the older werewolf’s thumbs start to circle his slick hole. “And you want my cock, don’t you Stiles? Oh yes, I can see how much your hole is craving for it, already opening up just for me”

 

Stiles feels how two thumbs are pressing inside of him simultaneously and all he can do in response is moan a barely coherent ‘yes’ and whimper a begging ‘please’.

 

He knows this feeling, he’s been used to this kind of stretch for a while now, but Peter doesn’t stop there, oh no. He can feel how the older man removes his thumbs and starts to enter both index-fingers and middle-fingers at once, and the jolt of pain and pleasure becomes almost unbearable.

 

“ _Oh fuck, djesus…_ ”

 

“Yes, such a good boy, you’re opening up so nicely for me,” Peter practically singsongs with a husky voice of want while thrusting his fingers in and out and stretching him open more and more with each movement.

 

“Peter,” he can hear himself literally whine, “I need you to fuck me right now.”

 

“I didn’t hear you say it, Stiles, I want to hear you say it,” the man retorts, and Stiles knows exactly what he wants to hear.

 

“ _Please, please_ , I _need_ your big cock inside of me and I _need_ you to fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to sit down comfortably for at least a week,” he breathes out in one long breath, and before he even has a chance to await a response, he can feel Peter’s fingers slipping out of his hole only to be replaced by the feeling of the man’s hard leaking head.

 

Apparently he’s not going to use a condom, but to be honest, Stiles really couldn’t care less right now. Werewolves don’t carry diseases anyway, plus it’s Peter’s bed, so he can deal with the mess afterwards.

 

“This will hurt,” the older werewolf gleefully notes as he starts to press inside, and Stiles is unable to breathe.

 

It does hurt, it hurts beyond belief, and it truly does feel like he’s being split in half.

 

He can feel how the tears are starting to stream down his cheeks and how his mouth hangs agape, saliva flowing out and wetting the sheets beneath his face. He gasps and he gasps, and it’s like there is no end to Peter’s dick, because the man keeps pressing and pressing and Stiles honestly doesn’t know how much more he can take.

 

Suddenly the room goes silent, and all he can hear is his own shallow gasps and the husky breathing of the man behind him. He can feel the man’s pelvis against his ass indicating that he must be filled to the hilt, two hands kneading his already sore and numbing ass.

 

He feels so full that he honestly doesn’t know what do with himself right now. Luckily Peter seems to know, as he hooks one arm around Stiles’ stomach and chest and pulls him upwards until he’s on his knees and flush against the man’s chest.

 

“Now I’m going to fuck you,” the man says – or rather breathes – into his ear before licking the spot just behind it, placing one hand loosely around his neck while splaying the other against his abdomen.

 

Peter slowly moves his hips backwards and Stiles can feel how the man’s cock slips out a little bit, almost taking his insides with it, before he thrusts back in, pressing his hand firmly into Stiles’ abdomen.

 

It doesn’t take long before Peter’s consistent thrusts are making Stiles moan and pant, the feeling of being stretched again and again so good that he can’t help but throw his head back, letting it rest on the older werewolf’s shoulder, Peter sucking and biting his neck and shoulder as he’s being taken apart.

 

His moans are suddenly cut short when the hand that’s wrapped around his neck tightens a bit, tilting his head, and Peter starts to lick into his mouth.

 

“You. Like. This. Huh?” Peter punctuates every word with a thrust. “You love me fucking you open like this?”

 

“Yes, _fuck_ , ‘s so good,” Stiles moans into the man’s mouth and he really needs to be touched right now.

 

When he tries to go for his own dick, the older werewolf bats his hand away with a little _tisk_ before removing his own hand from Stiles’ abdomen and wrapping it around his dick instead.

 

It literally takes a few pumps before he comes with a loud ‘ _fuuuuuck’_ and he can feel how his ass is uncomfortably trying to clench around Peter’s huge girth. Apparently that is enough for the older werewolf too, because he thrusts two more times and follows with a loud animalistic growl.

 

Peter puts his mouth on his shoulder and bites down hard while Stiles can feel the man’s dick pulsing inside him before he topples forward, taking Peter with him.

 

They lay there panting for a little while before Stiles pushes the older werewolf off of him, both of them rolling over until they’re laying on their back, shoulder to shoulder, staring at the ceiling.

 

Stiles can feel the mixture of sweat, come and things he doesn’t really want to think about right now trickling from his sore and stretched hole and he suddenly starts to laugh, making Peter turn his head towards him with a questioning frown.

 

“We are so doing that again,” Stiles sniggers while turning to face the older man.

 

Peter’s frown turns into a grin and they both continue to stare at the ceiling.

 

Yup, they are definitely doing that again.


End file.
